Sueños de una pastelera
by haruxdreamcometrue 16
Summary: Se dice que para alcanzar tus sueños debe trabajar duro y dar lo mejor de ti e incluso cuando un obstaculo se interponga entre ti y tu sueño, pero ¿sera suficiente?. Baronxharu.


_Sueños de una pastelera._

_Prolologo:_

_-Snif…snif….-_

_No muy lejos de la ciudad, en donde casi la presencia humana no podria irrumpir la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, rodeada por un basto bosque esmeralda, frente a un pequeño arrollo yacia, entre abrazando sus piernas, una pequeña niña de cabellos morenos de alrededor de unos 5 años de edad, intentando aliviar su prestar mucha antencion a su alrrededor, detras de ella, leves pasos se acercaban a la pequeña morena._

_-Haru…- le dijo una suave voz- las lágrimas no se ven muy bien en tu rostro.-_

_Al escuchar esto, Haru con sus grandes ojos castaños, haun con lagrimas deslizandose por sus mejillas, levanto la vista hacia el dueño de la voz, de pie junto a ella una señora mayor de un corte de cabello que le llegaba hasta sus hombros y de un color rojiso natural, sus ojos, al igual que la morena, eran de color castaño casi transparentes, pero adornados con un par de gafas y en su rostro palido, a pesar de tener algunas arrugas visibles , llevaba una calida sonrisa que le hacia parecer mucho mas joven,sus vestiduras no eran nada ordinarias, desde el punto de vista publico, llevaba un camisa blanca de mangas largas arremangada hasta los codos, probablemente por lo molesto que eran, debajo llevaba una falda simple amarilla y sobre su cabeza la ardonaba un sombrero de chef y en su cuello le colgaba un collar de oro con un rubi en forma de corazon. _

_Es solo que… -dijo la morena entre sollozos – todos en la clase se burlaban de mí por que yo no tengo padres abuela. – dicho esto se puso en la misma posicion de antes reanudando su llanto._

_Su calida sonriza se entristecio un poco ante lo dicho ultimo, ella al comprender la situacion, con un poco de dificultad, se sento junto a la morena, extendiendo unos de sus brazos, que estaba detrás de su espalda, llevo un plato en frente de ella y volviendo la vista hacia la morena con suavidad le dijo:_

_¿Todos en tu clase se burlaron? –_

_Al decir esto los llantos de la pequeña morena se calmaron un poco y levantando un poco la cabeza, con pequeñas lagrimas colgado en sus ojos, concentrando la vista frente al arroyo en un estado de reflexion le dijo- Bueno no todos , Hiromi, Tsugue y Chica me protegieron de sus burlas-._

_Ella sonrio calidamente ante la mencion de esto- Tus amigos se preocupan mucho por ti, ¿no es verdad?- le dijo captando toda su atencion-¿A-m-iguos?-Le pregunto con una expresion incredulo, escapandole una carcajada ante la incorrecta pronunciascion – Amigos Haru-le corrigio con una sonrisa – Recuerda siempre esto Haru- continuo suavemente- en la vida encontraras personas a las que legusta erir a los demas- y mirandola con sus calidos ojos y una suave sonrisa – pero tendras personas a los que le importaras mucho y te daran todo su apoyo y amistad, eso es un amigo- y con una sonrisa añadio – Ten…- puso frente a la pequeña morena el plato que llevaba consigo._

_Los ojos de Haru se maravillaron al ver su contenido-, decoradas con trosos de fresas a su alrededor, la tarta de fresa de su abuela irradiaba un brillo, que solo Haru podia ver._

_Su abuela con una sonrisa continuo-Toma uno de los postres magicos de la abuela-Haru miro a ella-sonreiras despues de una mordida-._

_Con un poco de dificultad de centra la direccion del tenedor, devido a la vision borrosa causadas por las lagrimas aun presentes, Haru llevo un pedazo y le dio un mordisco y tan pronto como llego derrepente una explocion de sabores se inundo en su boca, y poco a poco en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa – ¡Esta delicioso !- exclamo una risita la abuela prosiguio- la magia funciono ,¿ cierto ?._

_ Acertando energicamente con la cabeza, Haru prosigio deleintandoze con cada trozo de la tarta con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su abuela observaba durante todo el procceso con una calida sonrisa._

_Suspirando con satisfacion y con una gran sonrisa – Estaba delicioso- comento la pequeña morena, haciendo dar una tierna sonrisa de su abuela – Esa es mi haru, siempre con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro- comento su abuela, haciendola sonrojarse ante el cumplido._

_Pasaron un corto silencio hasta que algo se le vino a la mente a Haru._

_-Oye, abuelita…-_

_-Si Haru.-_

_-¿Cómo es que puede hacer pasteles tan deliciosos?_

_Por un momento, Haru crello haber visto un poco triste los ojos de su abuela, pero tan rapido como la vio desparecio y lo cambio por una bella sonrisa – Bueno…-comenzo su abuela, levanto la vista hacia arriba, como para ayudar a resfrescar su memoria._

_-Cuando era joven…Entre a una escuela para hacer pasteles, cerca en las fronteras de la ciudad.-_

_- ¿Ahi hay una escuela que te enseña como hacer pateles?- Pregunto sorprendida la pequeña morena._

_-Si- contesto su abuela con una sonrisa- a esas personas se las llaman Patissire a los chicos o Patissiere a las chicas._

_Al ver que se ponia el sol, Haru y su abuela decidieron que lo mejor seria volver a la su abuela preparaba mas pasteles para pasteleria, Haru la observaba con admiracion cada movimiento que realizaba, como lo hacia tan seguido, eran tan fluidos y elegantes que parecia como si… como si…bailara._

_La abuela es increible-pensaba Haru._

_Ya dandole los toques finales, la pequeña morena decidida dijo_

_-Abuela… ¡Quiero ser una Pati-chiere como tú!_

_ Su abuela se echo a reir ante la mala pronunciacion de su nieta._

_-Patissiere Haru –_

_- ¡Entonces sere una Patissiere!_

_- Estoy segura de que te convertiras en una,- dijo sonriendo-ya que te gustan muchos los pateles, no olvides ese sueño, ¿si?_

_- Lo prometo con el corazon y tambien prometo dar lo mejor de mi abuela-dijo la morena –y tendremos nuestra propia pasteleria donde aremos muchos pastele y que todos puedan sonreir con ellos, justo como lo haces abuela- dijo saltando con entusiasmo y felicidad._

_-De seguro lo lograras, yo puedo enseñarte todo lo que se-dijo mirando tiernamente a la morenita- podremos comenzar mañana, ¿con que te gustaria empezar?-_

_Entonces haru empezo a pensar en las posibles opciones entonces se le vino a la mente una idea._

_-Abuela, ¿podemos hacer tus deliciosas galletas de pescado?-_

_-Claro Haru- dijo sonriendo._

_-Y tambien puedo llevarlas a las clases de mañana, quiero compartir com Hiromi, Tsugue y Chika como forma de decir "gracias" por defenderme._

_Su abuela sonrio calidamente a su proposito y asintio con la cabeza._

_Haru estallo de alegria y fue a abrazar a su abuela entre sus piernas -¡Gracias, gracias, gracias abuela-¡dijo haru mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, su abuela al ver esto se arrodillo y con mas fuerza la abrazo –No Haru,… gracias a ti-susurro a su oido._


End file.
